Girl Time
by Pixie Child
Summary: That wonderful 'special alone time' SamVala post 10.05


**Fandom**: Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing**: Sam/Vala  
**Timeline**: 10.05 - "Uninvited"  
**A/N**: Thanks to Electronis Zappa for telling me which episode this was and http:// tv. groups. yahoo .com/ group / StargateSG-1andAtlantisTranscripts so I could double-check the script for dialog flow  
**A/N2**: Kind of an alternate ending for the episode. They never stayed at Landry's cabin.  
**Beta**: Not. All mistakes are mine.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

----------------

"You know, we never got our own special alone time. I think I'm rather jealous of Mitchell and the General." Vala scrunched up her face, looking like a small child being offered broccoli. Or herself being offered broccoli. "Not that I would ever want it with either one of them."

"Hmm?" Sam looked up from her lap top, squinting as her eyes adjusted from long hours of staring at the screen. The alien woman sat on the desk and laid on her side across it, behind the laptop.

"So I was thinking, since it was you who ordered us on a mission which put the big kibosh on our plans, you should make it up to me."

"Could we have this conversation some other time? I'm in the middle of something."

"This isn't a conversation. A conversation is when both parties speak to each other. You haven't said much of anything, except in that chilly tone that would make me think you didn't want me here if I didn't know better." Reaching around the computer, she trailed her finger down Sam's arm as the blonde continued to work. Vala brightened. "I've still got that list though. I was thinking we could go shopping with all that time off we've got, instead of being held up in the base all week." Holding up a finger, she cut off the lieutenant Colonel before she could speak, anticipating the argument. "I'm sure what you're doing is of the _utmost_ importance to _someone_ in the galaxy studding _something_ nobody else could understand or even care about, but some how I don't think General Landry spent yesterday arguing with some," Vala paused and withdrew her hand from her sort-of friend's arm to use air quotes, "'important elected official' until he was blue in the face to get us the time off just to spend it working."

"Nobody's asking you to spend it working. I'm sure if you asked Daniel to take you out shopping, he'd eventually agree." Sitting up, Vala began to swing her legs like an impatient child.

"Daniel's left. Gone off with the Colonel of his."

"I thought Cameron was going to lock himself in his house with his TV for the next seven days." Finally dragging her attention from the screen, Sam looked up just in time to see the smirk form on Vala's face.

"Mitchell doesn't belong to Daniel."

"Then what..." Carter trailed off as her military training kicked in before she caught what Vala was saying. "Never mind."

"Well?"

"Go find an airman. I'm sure there's someone else on the base who can take you shopping." She replied, hoping that would be enough to get the woman to leave her alone.

"But no one as attractive as you."

…but apparently, no such luck.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes darted towards the door, left half-open, making sure there wasn't anyone hanging around the hall hoping for some good gossip. "Are you insane?" Vala shrugged lightly, clearly not understanding or caring about what kind of damage comments like that could do to Carter's career.

"It seemed like an appropriate response."

"Well, it wasn't."

"Oh, come on. Relax. It's why we've got the time off." She turned and looked straight at Carter, another smirk twitching at Vala's mouth. "If you come with me, I promise I'll be more careful about what I say in an empty room, in a nearly empty base."

Sighing, Sam pushed her chair back in surrender. "Fine. But you owe me." Before she even reached the door, Vala had her arm draped across the Lieutenant Colonel's shoulders.

"What shall we do with ourselves far away from your 'fascinating' research?"

"Didn't you mention a list?" Vala shrugged again.

"I did. But there's always room for improvements, right?" As they left the room, the leer from Vala was enough to make Sam more then a little wary.


End file.
